The present invention is directed to the field of wireless networking, with particular applicability to rollouts in which there is a large quantity of wireless traffic in a given operational area. It is becoming increasingly common to implement wireless local area networks (WLANs) in addition to or in place of traditional LANs. In a traditional LAN, each client device, e.g. a personal computer etc., requires a physical, hard-wired connection to the network. However, with a WLAN, each client device includes a wireless capability (such as an insertable, embedded card or fully integrated capability) for wirelessly communicating with the network via an access point (AP) that includes an antenna, a transceiver and a hard-wired connection to the network. In this way, users may carry their hand-held devices and laptop computers within a physical area and still maintain a network connection.
However, in “crowded” enterprise rollouts, it can be difficult for a large number of users to simultaneously access the network due to the contention-based protocol used. Accordingly, it has been contemplated that multiple wireless channels can be used for allowing user access. Three non-overlapping channels have been allocated in the 2.4 GHz band, and eleven channels in the 5 GHz band. Using multiple available channels, an AP may be implemented in a single-package topology that enables simultaneous transmission and reception on nearby frequency channels at the same interval in time. A problem inherent with such a topology is a high degree of self-interference between signals on adjacent channels, resulting in poor quality of service. It is thus desirable to provide signal isolation between each transceiver in the AP. Depending on the tranceiver architecture, there will be an additional antenna-to-antenna isolation requirement that must be met to achieve the overall required signal isolation.
A special problem arises when a multiplicity of antenna elements used to support a single unit, multichannel AP are in close proximity to each other and whose element-to-element isolation is low. The overall requirement is to cover a large (omnidirectional) area with all of the AP channels, either in concert or sectorially. Absorber materials are known for providing antenna isolation, but these materials are expensive, bulky, and otherwise unsuitable as the sole method for achieving the required isolation. Physical separation between the antennas is also a solution, however this would lead to a product that could not be neatly integrated into a single reasonably sized housing. This problem can be also addressed by the use of “smart” antennas, in which the antenna can be “steered” toward a particular client or group of clients to send and receive signals and yet maintain high isolation from other steered beams. Directional antennas with high front-to-back ratios (F/B ratio) can also be used in some applications, such as when a geometrically isolated area must be covered. However, a special case arises when a two channel system is desired. These might be two channels in the 2.4 GHz band or two channels in the 5 GHz band. In these situations, one desires a hemispherical radiation pattern so that the coverage area can be divided into two sectors. The isolation must still be high to allow simultaneous operation of those two transceivers. A novel solution to this special problem is disclosed herein.